Simulation 'Dib'
by Chaotica
Summary: Accidents happen...
1. part 1

A/N: I tried desperately to find a way to make my creation in this story not look like a self-insert, which is not what I want. Then I found a way. A way to ecstatically brilliant that it amazes even me! Want to know what it is? Read and find out. :P  
Disclaimer: pfft...  
  
Simulation 'Dib'  
  
Small thin hands tapped gently on metal and plastic. Bits of glass were scattered around. The monitor had broken earlier. A poor handle on his temper had caused that.  
"Computer, run simulation 'Thirty-Red'."  
The computer sighed but did as directed.  
Off to the left a hologram pad came to life. Laser splitters hummed into action and a small green form appeared.  
Obviously Irken the creature was naked the fact that it was male was only told by the lack of eyelashes and sharply angled antenna.  
Zim blinked at it. "Computer, make that 'Thirty-Blue'."  
The Irken shifted to become female.  
"Now, raise height three inches, eye color red."  
The computer complied with each direction.  
"Curl the antenna more. No, more. Make them longer. Add civilian dress, level seven."  
A uniform similar to Zims' own but lacking stripes appeared over the female body.  
"Thank you computer." Zim said clasping is hands behind his back.  
He stared at the image for a long time in that stance. This is what he did when he felt homesick. Though logically he should have designed a male Irken since there were more males.  
But Zim had always liked the sight of females, most males did. Especially short ones, they tended to have a harder time suppressing primal urges, even with medication.  
And Zim was very short.  
His hands left his back and curled up together in front of his chest. His antenna drooped submissively as he took a step forward.  
He remembered when Tak had first shown herself as an Irken. He'd been too shocked to realize she was a female Irken. Though his brain had shut down upon this realization, he was ashamed he'd proven idiocy to one so, beautiful.  
But he did prefer females with more rounded antenna to the angled curls Tak had. They were still the right length.  
He reached out a hand to the female image. Saddened that it didn't react and disappointed when he touched only light.  
His antenna twitched and he jerked his hand away. "Shut down simulation."  
The lights vanished and so did the female. He turned and walked away. It was time for skool.  
Long after Zim had left, Gir dropped unceremoniously onto the lab floor. Confused on how he'd come from the ceiling to the floor at such a fast rate he sat there numbly. Then screeched and got up.  
Such a simple little creature, but cute.  
Gir popped up into the control chair looking over shattered glass the computer had yet to clean up. "Hello!" He said waving to the unbroken screens. They hummed to life recognizing the greeting.  
"Hello Gir." The computer said drowsily.  
Gir only blinked and pushed random buttons squealing happily all the while.  
Eventually the hologram projector came to life with the last image loaded into it.  
The female Irken stood unblinkingly on the pad.  
Gir cooed. "Pretty." He scrambled to the projector and stared up with true awe smeared across his face. "Hi." He drooled.  
The image didn't respond.  
Confused once more Gir screamed 'HI!' to the image. Still nothing.  
He then pulled a long wire from his head and plugged it into the base of the projector. As the little SIR scanned the image finding it to be just that. An image.  
Well, that simply had to be fixed.  
Cyan eyes turned red and the small 'bot scrambled in a search for A.I. programs. It found three. One was the house, one was Gir and the other was the 'Dib' program used in simulations for Zims' plans. The first copy had been too brutal to actually be Dib and had been tinkered with to better predict the Humans reactions.  
Gir squeaked as he selected this one.  
The image of the Irken female blinked now but did little else.  
Gir consequentially became bored. But a new idea seemed to spark into the robots head. "Computer." He said sweetly clasping his hands and looking cute again.  
"What Gir?" The computer asked.  
"Uh..." He'd forgotten. "Never mind." He bounced across the room smashing over terminals. Great sparks of electricity arched between monitors breaking a few more.  
"Command recognized." The computer wheezed.  
A machine in another part of the lab whirred to life as the image of the Irken female faded away. A small holding chamber inside the machine filled with lights and great sloshing sounds. Gases hissed out of cracks in the design. The temperature of the room rose thirty degrees in the process.  
"Physical copy complete."  
The doors to the holding chamber opened suddenly. Pink fluids rushed out dumping a thin green figure onto the floor.  
It gasped and flailed surprised at its surroundings. The gasps became more labored and panicked as time went on.  
The computer monitored the new creatures life signs and found a problem. "Design error." It announced. A pair of arms came down form the ceiling descending on the figure. It screamed in a female tone as the utility pack was drilled into her back.  
She twitched violently on the floor. Usually these packs were attached before start up. It was very painful.  
She crawled away from the arms and hit a wall, then curled up beside it. She sat there shivering, staring in fear at the room around her.  
Creation has always been a traumatic experience.  
***  
Zim trudged into the base. What a day. He'd been scaled by the meat loaf. Which was a surprise even do Dib. He was sure that meat loaf had no meat in it. Though honestly it could have been the massive amount of ketchup in it.  
He collapsed on the couch groaning as hurts he'd gained today made themselves known.  
"Stupid stink Dib." He muttered dragging himself up. He would have to use the regeneration chamber tonight be ready for tomorrow.  
"Computer take me to the regeneration room." He said dully. The computer complied.  
The room was unusually warm when he entered. "Computer has the environmental monitor failed in here?"  
"No, recent usage of generation chamber caused a raise in temperature."  
"Usage? I've not authorized any regeneration recently."  
"Authorization was received."  
Zim tilted his head. "And what was generated?" He asked.  
"Simulation 'Thirty-Blue'."  
Zims' eyes nearly bulged right out of his head. "But there was no A.I.! That would be an empty shell!"  
"Negative, an A.I. program was selected prior to generation." The computer responded.  
Too confused to ask which program Zim demanded to know where the copy was.  
"Copy of 'Thirty-Blue' is in emergency medical room C."  
"Take me there!"  
The floor under Zim rose and took him to the upper parts of his medical ward. It left him standing outside the room he had specified.  
He waited. What would he find? Was she even properly formed? Which A.I. had been placed inside her head?  
He took a step forward and the door slid open.  
Green lashes turned to him showing ruby eyes. Long curled antenna perked upward as she took notice of him. She was dressed in a medical gown since the requested civilian uniform had been nearly impossible for the generation chamber to make. The computer was working on a set for her now.  
His hand clasped unconsciously in front of him and his antenna dropped back.  
"W-hoo Arre, yhoo?"  
At first he didn't recognize the question. But it only made sense that her speech skills were minimal at this stage.  
He took a deep breath then reminded himself of who he was. "I am Zim. Who are you?"  
Her antenna twitched. "I." She paused. "I, am, Dib."  
Zim blinked. The realization of which mind was inside her head hit him with the force of the 'Massive' slamming into a planet.  
He promptly fainted. 


	2. part 2

Simulation 'Dib'  
  
Zims' eyes opened slowly.  
What had happened? Where was he? A medical bay? But why?  
A green face came into his vision. "Don't move too much, you hit your head."  
He shot up in surprise struggling away nearly hyperventilating. "What? What?" He winced when his head smacked into the metal rail of the bed he was on.  
"I told you not to move." She was sitting on the bed now in the civilian uniform.  
An awkward moment for Zim passed, but she seemed not to notice. "Dib?" He asked critically.  
"Yes?"  
His brain seemed to contract in pain at the response. "What happened?"  
"Well, you came into the room, asked who I was, then fell down. I had thought you had terminated function, but the computer assured me you were still active." She said, then after a pause. "It sounded disappointed."  
"No." Zim said shaking his head. "Your creation. How did that happen?"  
"I, only remember, this place. But before..." She closed her eyes. "The yard, the gnomes. And all I can think of is: Must, capture, alien." Her eyes opened. "What does that mean?"  
He stood there a moment. "As far as I know. You're mind is the simulation of the Dib Human."  
"And what does that mean?" She leaned forward towards him with interest.  
Zim thought this over. If this Irken female thought like Dib, did that mean he had any advantage now? "I will have to run tests to find out what it means."  
***  
Zim scribbled down notes as wires connected to the females head spit out readings to him. So far all he had found out was that she was a normal healthy Irken female. Her mind however was broken bits of the 'Dib' simulation. Apparently not all of it had come through. The parts missing were lost in transit between the computer and the chamber because of the electrical interference in the lab. The holes had been filled in with information Irken hatchlings received before initiation.  
Zim was somehow sure Gir had something to do with it.  
"Well, uh." He stopped.  
"Dib." She said.  
"I can't call you that."  
"Why not? It's my name."  
"It's the enemies name." Zim said darkly.  
She looked confused. "I, am the enemy?"  
"Not entirely. Not all of the Dib simulation was transferred. We will give you a different name. Lak, that is a good name. A female Tallest had that name."  
"I like the sound of Lak." She took the wires off herself and stood up. Her height was advanced, but Zim had designed her like that.  
His left antenna ticked silently as the right one drooped. "Yes."  
Seemingly oblivious to Zims' reaction she ran a hand out to straighten her antenna. "Where are we?"  
Zim snapped out of it shaking his head. "We are on a tiny filthy rock called 'Earth'. The Tallest sent me here to invade."  
"Oh." She nodded then looked at him. "Why?"  
He blinked. "Uh, the reason is so important and so secret they will not even tell me."  
"Oh. That makes you very important then? Doing a job that none but the Tallest and yourself know exist."  
"Well, I suppose it does." He stood up as straight as he could.  
"Can we go out and see this 'Earth'?" She asked antenna perked forward in anticipation.  
"No, I don't think you're ready for exposure to such a crude environment."  
She suddenly grabbed one of his hands taking him totally by surprise. Her large red eyes looked pleading. "Please?"  
His antenna hung limply down his head as he gave an inarticulate drooling sound and nodded. "Okay."  
"Yay!" She hugged the smaller Irken. "Thank you Zim!" She put him down and was to wrapped up in her own excitement to notice Zim smacking himself across the face to regain his wits.  
"But first you need a disguise!" He nearly screamed still not totally recovered. "It's uh, necessary to blend with the natives."  
"Oh, okay."  
Zim coughed clearing his throat. "Computer. Devise a disguise for Lak."  
"Processing!" The computer shouted at them before a wig and pair of contacts fell from a shoot onto a table.  
Zim picked them up and handed them to Lak. "The contacts itch for a while and the wig cramps the antenna but they are necessary."  
Lak picked up a contact and looked at Zim for instruction.  
Catching the drift he pulled out his own and put them in. She quickly copied him blinking similar lavender eyes at him.  
It was a bit surreal seeing Human eyes on such an Irken form. When she put on the wig it wasn't as disturbing.  
The wig Lak wore was black with silver clad pigtails on the back of her head since her antenna were gauged to be too long to be hidden under a shorter wig by the computer.  
"Is this good?" She asked.  
He nodded. "Yes, you look perfect. Computer!"  
"What now?" The computer asked testily.  
Zim gave the closest monitor to him a dirty look. "Take us to the floor level." He said sharply.  
"Fine." The computer groaned as the floor under the two Irkens took them upward.  
Lak glanced around curiously at the rest of the base. She had only been in the emergency ward and the labs bellow. But fuzzy memories of the base in the simulations made it less frightening to her.  
"Now, Lak, we must be careful, this is an important mission. Until you are better informed on the planet we should only stay in the yard."  
She nodded and followed him out the front door.  
"Wow." The light was starting into twilight but still illuminated enough for the streetlights to still be off.  
He watched her step silently out into the yard. The yellow light of the falling sun did nothing to make her look impressive to him. Yellow was an abrasive color to Irken eyes.  
"I know this place." She said putting a hand on one of the gnomes.  
"Yes, this is the yard. You no doubt have memories of being run through it. It was to test my defenses against the Dib Human."  
"You're the alien I was after." She looked out to the road in front of the house.  
"Yes."  
"We should go back inside." She turned away from the road.  
"Why?" Zim asked antenna tilted.  
"He's watching."  
***  
Dib had been spying on the aliens' house since skool was released. Monitoring devices he had hidden in the bushes nearby told him an unusual amount of activity had gone on while Zim was away. And now...  
Now he stared slack-jawed at the sight of Zim and another alien standing in the front lawn. This new Irken looked female. Either that or Zim was worse at disguises than he thought.  
What did this mean? Was the Invasion progressing? Was Zim breeding!?  
He glared through his binoculars at the new Irken. It did look female, she would be interesting to inspect if he could get a hold of her. Though it was fortunate that there were now two of the species to watch.  
He gasped and nearly dropped his binoculars. She had looked at him. Not just in his direction but straight at him.  
When his attention went back to the Irkens they were already gone.  
He put his equipment down and rubbed his eyes.  
The look she had given him was so familiar, but he couldn't place it. Maybe time would reveal it. But for now he had homework, and with his grades teetering on the edge between an 'A' and a 'B' he had to get it done. No son of the great Professor Membrane could have less than an 'A'.  
He got up, packed his things and wandered home still trying to place the female Irken's expression. 


	3. part 3

Simulation 'Dib'  
  
Dib got up out of bed and blinked groggily at the intruding sunlight.  
Saturday.  
One hand fumbled for his glasses bringing his room into focus. He nearly fell when he finally got to the floor several feet below his bed.  
Yawning gently he made his way to his door scratching an overly intruding itch on his side as he went.  
A shower, some personal business and he found himself in front of the sink in his clothes for the day trying to remember where the brush went. He opened the medicine cabinet shifting bottles and half-empty boxes of band-aids. He shut it after locating the elusive grooming item.  
A few strokes through stiff black hair and the brush clattered into the sink.  
He stumbled backwards falling hard to the floor.  
He got up slowly peering into the mirror as carefully as he could.  
There, in the reflective glass were his eyes. Eyes with an expression written in them that he had seen the day before.   
On the face of an alien.  
That's where he had seen it. In a god damn mirror.  
For a long heart stopping moment he couldn't think. The fact that he was seeing his own eyes in an alien was enough to shut him down.  
Then finally a question made itself known.  
What did Zim do?  
***  
Zim stood hands clasped behind his back and head up. "Go ahead, extend them."  
Lak quirked her antenna and glanced behind herself. Openings appeared in her back-pod. But the arachnid legs failed to extend. She looked discouraged.  
"I'm sorry." She said letting the pod close. "It's just not working."  
"Don't worry. It takes time to master them. At least the pod opened this time." Zim said approaching her. "Most hatchlings can't even do that at your stage."  
She shrugged, a disturbingly human gesture.  
"Alright, though a bit more time training would be advisable, I think you need a break." Zim pulled out his contacts and put them on.  
She immediately brightened. "We get to go back out?" Her antenna rose.  
"Yes, but we will have to be careful. The Dib-Human will undoubtedly be out watching us." He said putting his wig on.  
Lak tucked her antenna into the pigtails of her own wig. "I know he will. He's driven to do it." She put in one contact.  
Zim listened carefully, anything Lak said was a tiny window into Dib. Whatever she said could be vital. He would not push too hard, he had no idea how exactly her mind operated.  
Once they had their disguises in they exited the base. The sun was out, but the sky was partly cloudy decreasing the dreadful yellow light but increasing the threat of rain.  
But humidity was low so Zim wasn't worried.  
Outside Lak reacted like a hyperactive hatchling. Every sound made her turn and inspect it. Zim, not used to being around Irkens lacking military training did his best to restrain her.  
"Lak, honestly. This place is a filthy hole in the ground with moronic monkey creatures all over it."  
She looked like a scolded child and seemed to calm down. The Irken part of her was disgusted by her surroundings, but Dibs simulated mind was set on protecting what she saw.  
"Alright Zim!" A voice shouted from behind them.  
The two Irkens turned to see Dib standing on the sidewalk glaring at them. "Who is she?" He pointed an accusing finger at Lak.  
"None of your concern Human." Zim hissed narrowing his eyes.  
"I think she is." Dib growled.  
"Human." Lak waited for Dib to look at her. "I am not what you would think."  
"And what would that be?" Dib asked crossing his arms, his glare resting on Zim again.  
"A newcomer from the Irken home world. I've never set foot off this planet to be honest."  
Dib took in this information, his arms dropped a little. "What are you?"  
Zim stepped forward, ever the alpha-male. "Her existence is not your concern Human."  
Lak put a hand on Zims shoulder. "Let me." She said too softly for Dib to hear. She kept going forward towards Dib.  
The Human stepped backwards a step the closer she came.  
Her pigtails were pushed down the back of her head as her antenna strained to manage a threatening pose. "I know how you think. I know that thought inside your mind that you just can't shake." Her head tilted slightly. "To capture the alien. But listen to me Dib. To me, you are the alien."  
Dib grit his teeth. He felt like throwing up. An alien was inside his head now. Mind control.  
She shook her head. "Not mind control."  
He nearly fell backwards for the second time that day. "How did you."  
"I've already told you." She said taking a step backwards. "I know your mind." She went back to Zim who had watched the proceedings with interest.  
"Interesting isn't it Dib?" Zim asked struggling to keep his malicious grin hidden. "That I now have the upper hand by using your own mind." He brushed past Dib harshly. "Come Lak, we go home."  
Dib watched them walk away, with an empty feeling spreading from his stomach to his heart.  
***  
The nighttime sky marked Laks' second night of true life. Her Dib-like habits made themselves more known during this time. The night sky held everything Dib hated, feared and enjoyed. Zim found it interesting.  
On this night she had dragged him out of the lab into the front yard. Laying on the ground staring up into the sky and stars that littered it wasn't Zims' idea of productivity. But he simply could not refuse her.  
"Look at it."  
He did, but found nothing. "It's merely stars and space."  
"It's beautiful."  
"Hmmm." He nodded but wasn't looking up into the sky anymore.  
"I'm going to have to capture him." She said suddenly.  
"Eh?" Zim sat up. "What do you mean?"  
"I told him he was my alien. That's the main thought between us. 'Capture the alien'." Her contact covered eyes darted to him. "Is that bad?"  
Zim smiled but let it fall away. "No, in fact it might the best thing for this mission."  
She returned her eyes to the sky. "Good."  
He sat there a moment, then lay back down and idly watched the sky letting Lak enjoy it for him. 


End file.
